The Neverending Pursuit
by kitti-of-death
Summary: Max and the gang on another adventure. no more info till you read it. oh xcept this: FAX! hehe
1. Come on let me hold you

"**Up Max. Come on, the world won't save itself." **

_Not this again_, I cracked an eye open and shut it quickly to try and shield myself from the sun. "I can't believe it' barely sunup and you're already bugging me," I whispered at the voice, not bothering to keep the conversation in my head.

"**It's not _my_ fault you fell asleep so early. You've had your 10 hours of sleep. Now up!"**

Urgh. I'd never heard (felt? Thought?) the voice so mad before. I could practically feel the vein throbbing in it's forehead.

"**Ha ha very funny Einstein"**

_Shut up, _I thought back.

I sat up fully awake from my early morning meeting with the voice.

"What's up?" Fang asked from beside me.

Beside me? Oh that's right I'd fallen asleep on him the night before. Oops. I just hope I didn't drool on him.

"The voice says it's time to leave," I told him.

He raised his eyebrow and snorted signaling his lack of trust. It's not like we had anything better to do. Something occurred to me then, Fang and I had fallen asleep and the rest of the flock had already been asleep, so, who was on watch?

Crap.

I glanced around, the flock was nowhere in sight.

**Relax Max; they're at the beach playing.**

I ignored the rhyme relaying the info to Fang before he freaked. Which would be really funny. I have this picture in my mind of Fang wearing an apron and freaking out about the flock.

"**But you should hurry up and get down there since trouble's coming."**

Double crap.

I jumped up, snapping a quick explanation at Fang and ran with my wings out catching the wind and yanking me up in the strong ocean wind. Fang already beside me. We flew as fast as we could (without me leaving him in my dust with my super speed) and reached the beach just as about 50 erasers reached it too and these weren't the old, sucky fall-apart erasers, these were new, sleek, erasers that could not only fly well but seemed to be able to maneuver like hawks, if not better.

They continued toward Fang and me ignoring the kids in the water, then… stopped? One came out from the big group and came toward us a hand out like it wanted to make peace. As if!

"I just come with a message," the eraser said carefully. "Max, stay on track and we'll leave you alone, if not, we'll pick you off one by one. And Fang," he said turning to Fang, "Stop dreaming and if you don't keep her on track you'll be tortured in front of her, carefully torn apart layer by layer until there's nothing left."

He turned away and I started after him. But, I didn't get a chance because Fang pulled me back against him, my wings folded against his lean body. How dare that vile scumbag threaten my flock, how dare they threaten Fang. Thinking of that, "Fang what did he mean?"

I felt him tense up only slightly but when he spoke there was no change in his voice. "I'm not sure,' He answered quietly making me believe that he knew more than he was telling.

Then he let me go and I dropped a few feet then snapped my wings open and hovered. I was chilled, and I had a feeling it was more than just the lack of Fang's body heat.

Angel tugging on my sleeve brought me back from my thoughts.

"Max," Angel whispered. "We better get down, nobody's seen our wings yet but they will."

I folded my wings close to my back and angled myself down toward the ocean checking to make sure we were far enough out to sea that the water would be deep enough.

"Max!" Fang yelled, probably believing I was suicidal again. He darted after me but couldn't catch up I was already at full tilt toward the ocean.

"**Maximum what do you think you're doing whether or not the ocean would be deep enough off a boat or a diving board, your velocity will hurl you into the water and either shove you so deep that the pressure will affect your air sacs, or you won't be able to reach surface by the time your oxygen runs out."**

Shit! I tried to angle my wings flat so I could level out but at the speed I was going I could hardly pull out of it.

I felt warm hands wrap around my ankles slowing me just enough that I was able to pull out of it. Then, both me and my rescuer belly-flopped into the ocean, ouch. I was spun around then staring at Fangs, unusually, extremely emotional face.

"You idiot!" he yelled at me. "What were you thinking?!"

"Uhh… get out of the sky before someone sees, and go fast."

"You said you wouldn't do something stupid again remember?" he reminded in a quieter almost a whisper voice.

"Yeah, sorry," I said. I hate uncomfortable situations like this.

Then he kissed me, hard on the mouth.

"Idiot," he whispered, as he pulled away.

"I'm the idiot? The kids could have seen!" I answered blushing, I'm sure.

He raised one eyebrow in a _ Do you really care? _Look.

No. actually I don't. I thought to myself.


	2. Touch you

Sorry i forgot this last time  
Disclaimer- I do not own, maximum ride or the characters  
copyright- i do own the plot and other characters, so ask if you want to use it and i might, MIGHT, let you use it.

* * *

"_Max thoughts voice"_  
"**Voice speak"**  
"Regular speak"

* * *

After getting back to the beach, changing out of our soaked clothes, and flying for about 3 hours. We were all starving. 

"Max," Nudge whined, not even finishing the sentence.

Whoa, that's a bad sign when Nudge doesn't even finish her sentence. I glanced around at the rest of the flock, on my right Gazzy was looking miserable, Angel beside him looked like she was about to drop out of the sky, and even Fang looked hungry up above me. But Iggy on the other hand, just looked absorbed in own little world with the small orb he was tinkering with. (something small with a big boom I'm sure)

"Hey guys keep an eye out for somewhere to stop and get food."

"Mmmm how bout burger king?" nudge suggested.

"Probably whatever we can find, honey."

Judging by the large expanse of water on the horizon, we were probable right near the great lakes, which would also explain why it was freezing.

But, if they're the great lakes, then there's probably lot's of food for tourists.

"**Very good Max! You're finally using the little thing you call a brain," **The voice said rudely.

"_Hey, I can't help being a genius," _I thought back.

"**Try looking down Maximum."**

I glanced down, thinking it was going to say "made ya look" any second now. But, right below us was a small mountain town.

"Guys food!" I shouted.

"Burger King!" Nudge nearly screamed when she saw the sign.

"Is burger king ok with everybody?" I asked.

Everyone yep'ed or sure'ed except for fang, who nodded.

Once we were inside, placed our enormous make-the-sarcastic-teenager-behind-the-counter's-eyes-pop-out large order, I scanned my credit card and all the kids ran over to get a seat while Igg, Fang, and I stood at the counter waiting for food.

"So where should we go now?" I asked.

"I don't know but I think we should find somewhere to stay, because if that weather guy's right, then we're about to get snowed in. About 5 hours to find someplace then everywhere in a 250 mile radius will be in at least 5 feet of snow." Iggy said pointing to the TV hanging in the corner.

"It's the snowstorm of the decade and if you haven't got food and a nice warm fire then you'd better get one started because you'll be forced to stay in and curl up with a good book…" the weather-man was saying.

"Well, I guess now's a good a time as any to catch up on rest."

"**Yes Maximum, catch up on sleep while you can." **

"_What was that about?"_ I thought at the voice. (who of course ignored me.)

Before I could even try to understand, Fang's deep, velvety voice broke through my thoughts. He was talking quietly to the teenager behind the counter.

Was he flirting with her!?

"**Jealous much Max?"**

"_No, I'm just… wondering why he's wasting his time when he should be eating before the snow comes."_

"**Emmhmm sure Max."**

"_I hate you"_

Fang turned around and pointed at the tv which was now showing the 5-day forecast. Great, snow for all 5. Then back around to talk to the girl once more. Then thanked her and walked back to us.

"She says there's a motel down the road, but, because of the skiing tournament there won't be many rooms." He said with an odd look on his face.

"Ok, after we eat we'll head down there, but first we'll have to get supplies, if the 5-day forecast is right, then we'll be stuck for at least 5."

"Wal-Mart's right there," Fang said pointing out the window and across the road.

* * *

Sorry I know the chapter was kind of short and boring but I just started at a new school and I have lot's of homework. Etc. Shopping spree walmart and Max snowed in at a motel with Fang and Iggy. Oh the possibilities lol. 


	3. Feel you

Disclaimer- I do not own Max ride or the characters

But

I do own the plot and other characters- copyright

* * *

Fang, Iggy and I stood by and watched (in Fang and my case) as Nudge, Gazzy and Angel tried on clothes. So far Gazzy and Nudge both had 2 pairs of pants and 3 t-shirts, a pair of shoes and $10 they could spend on anything they wanted. But Angel had 3 shirts, 1 dress, 2 skirts, 5 pairs of jeans, a little pink tutu, and 2 pairs of light-up tennis shoes. We were going to have to really cut down on her pile.

"Max, Nudge says I can't have 2 pairs of shoes and my tutu!" Angel whined.

"Well honey you have a 10 dollar limit."

"But Max…" Angel whined again, getting a very determined look on her face. Uh oh. "Buy me all of it." She demanded. I had a feeling she was using mind control because I heard myself say "ok" whoa, total out of body experience there.

"But, you'll have to carry it."

"Oh, then maybe I'll just get the tutu." She said frowning.

I turned away from them and back to Fang and Iggy.

"So you think they'll be ok for a while? I really want to get out of these jeans," Fang whispered in my ear sending shivers up and down my spine.

"Hey Nudge, you guys gonna be ok while we go get clothes?"

"Sure Max, we'll go over to toys and video games and stuff."

"And don't worry Max, I won't make you or anyone else buy me things, 'cus then I'd have to carry it. And besides I have Celeste." Angel giggled before grabbing Nudge and Gazzy's hands and pulling them along with her toward the toy section.

Fang, Iggy, and I walked toward our size clothes laughing at all the crappy junk that sat disorganized on the shelves.

"Hey Max, just pick up anything for me…well not anything….maybe I'll let Fang do that." Iggy said.

"It's ok I'll get your clothes for you. And I promise nothing pink, purple, or girly." Fang reassured him.

"Oh thanks you guys," I said jokingly. Fang snickered and headed off in the opposite direction, Iggy following silently behind.

_Ok then, while Fang is off shopping for more black clothing I should get underwear before he comes back_, I thought heading over toward the lingerie department. The first thing I saw was a lacy, black bra with little rainbow candy pictured all over it.

That totally didn't look like me, but hey, a first time for everything right? I put that one back and picked up a satiny, red, bra with black lace around the edges instead, also grabbing the matching thong, hey what the heck. I grabbed a basic 4-pack of underwear and went back over to get more practical underwear.

After I'd picked up a couple of t-shirts a sweatshirt 2 pairs of jeans, a baseball cap, and a pair of black and pink vans, I went over to the guy department to find Fang and Iggy.

I found Fang looking at a rack of black band t-shirts (big surprise) with Iggy sitting slumped against the wall next to a heap of jeans, a couple t-shirts and 2 shoe boxes.

"Boo!" I said, tapping Fang on the shoulder.

He spun around with a surprised and slightly guilty look on his face. Whoa, Fang version 2.0 comes with expressions!

"What's that look for?" I asked.

"Just thinking," he answered quickly.

"About you," Iggy added.

"Shut up Ig," Fang snapped, then turned back to me. "Find anything good?"

"Uh, yeah, awesome shoes, only pair that fit my feet, a t-shirt and a couple pair of jeans." I said picking each one up to show him. "You?" I asked, thinking: black, black and more black.

"Uhh, ye…yeah," he stuttered, starting to snicker and staring at the floor (wow, Fang stuttered must be something big to make him stutter.)

Oh, crap. Not only the 4-pack of regular panties but the thong and bra. Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, I'll never hear the end of this one.

"I…uh…" I started to say, glanced at Fang, and walked away. He didn't hear a thing I'd said, he was laughing to hard, and judging by the way Iggy was clutching his stomach he'd figured it out too.

My life was over.

* * *

I don't really like this chapter, should I: a. change it, b. delete it, or c. leave it? and I know this chapter was short too, sorry, new school, blah blah blah, coughnotenoughcommentscough

And sorry if I called fang fag again I seem to miss the "n" a lot lol sorry and I love fang so it was not intentional.

Marie47- the title has nothing to do with the chapter, just the song i was listening to at the time and it's lyrics.

And to MaxRideObsessed- they're kinda together and kinda not. Lol more explanation later.

And Thank you to the rest of my reviewers!


	4. Always

After going through a huge line, only at wal-mart, and paying the large amount that made the cashier raise her eyebrows at me and make me sign, we all headed down the road toward the motel. We walked up infront of it with all of our mouths hanging open. It looked like more of a dumpy college dorm than a motel. Fang and I walked up to the door in front of everyone else and opened the door with a sign that said "office" with half of an 's' instead of a c. wow.

I glanced at Fang out of the corner of my eye and saw he had one eyebrow raised and his mouth was curved up at the corner. I pushed the door open and walked into a large, dimly lit foyer-like room with a large gone-with-the-wind staircase leading up then splitting halfway into two staircases both leading to different hallways.

"Whoa, Max, it looks like Dracula's house!" Gazzy shout-whispered. Which is possible, I think. And, now that he mentioned it, it actually did. I heard Fang snicker quietly behind me.

"Oh no! what if it his he might be that guy," Nudge said pointing the the gothic looking college aged kid behind the counter. "or maybe he's in the basement just waiting for nighttime! I don't like it here, let's leave!"

"Sorry hun, there's nowhere else to go," I said walking over towards the guy behind the counter. "Um…hi. I'd like one room."

Jake (by his nametag) glanced at me and Fang then at all the kids with raised eyebrows. What is it with everybody and raised eyebrows!? "Ok…$20 a night, then since there's a storm coming we'll have breakfast out for sale for like… the next week. Oh, and we're having a party tonight…since this is a college town, there'll be beer and stuff. You guys are invited but, you might wanna lock the kids in the room or something."

Gazzy snorted. I knew what he was thinking, _"They're only 15!"_

"Ok, sure, we'll be there." Fang answered for me. What!? I glanced incredulously at him. He looked back with a _What? _Expression. I rolled my eyes, we were going to talk about this.

Jake handed us an actual key with 13 written in permanent marker on the front. "See you tonight," he said, looking at me. I swear he actually winked at me. Whoa, I think maybe he'd been to a few too many of these college parties, I think his brain was fried. It then hit me, while we were walking away, he was actually cute. The way his short, blonde hair was spiked about an inch off his head and tipped with bright blue. The way his dark almost black eyes gazed out at me from underneath his dark blonde eyebrows and the way his lips looked all reddish pink, so ready to be kissed. Whoa I can't believe I actually thought that! Totally not like me but hey we were going to a party tonight so what the heck, I might as well try to be a normal teenager.

* * *

Sorry I know it's short but I'm kinda dying my hair so in the middle of it is not the best time to write a chapter. Thanks sooo much to all my reviewers! I love you all! well kinda. lol I swear there'll be more next time! Suggestions are welcome and constructive criticism is too. I think. lol 


	5. the first thing i remember

I do not own Maximum Ride or the characters- Disclaimer  
Copyright- but I do own the plot and added characters.  
Same thing as above for last chapters please be nice! lol

* * *

We all went upstairs to our room, opened the door and… died. Not really but figuratively, died laughing I mean. The room was so small it was comical, there was no way we would all be able to live a week in this room. Sleep maybe, but live no. It's a good thing there was a party tonight maybe other people would get stuck too. It would give us more things to do.

Before we'd come up the stairs the Jake dude said that they had an emergency exit that went along the whole top floor, there was a vending machine around the corner from the desk, and a drink machine right next to that. The motel was almost like a bed and breakfast, without the breakfast part (this week and the snow made an exception) because the only working bathroom was down the hall and it was, like the room, comically small.

I pulled out some of the change I had saved since lunch and handed it to all the littler kids. I tried to get Iggy to go to so I could have a moment with Fang, but he said he didn't want anything.

"So, what do you think Ig, should we go to the party tonight?" I asked.

"Uhh, sure I guess, there's not really anything else we can do but I think we should leave Nudge here to look over the rest of them. At least there's a TV." He said pointing to the small 13 inch in the corner that Fang had just turned on. Some old news guys was blabbing once again about all the snow, which the expected amount had increase, great.

"Yeah that sounds good. Geez Ig, I wish you could see this place," I said ignoring his 'so do I' "It's huge and kind of spooky but cool too. The stairs look like Gone With the Wind, but the rest looks like Dracula's castle like Nudge said."

I finally got tired of making idle chitchat and decided to confront Fang whether or not Iggy was here in the middle.

"So, Fang, what were you thinking saying we'd be there for the party?" I asked innocently.

"Umm… that even bird-kids with no normal life could pretend." He answered, making it sound like a question.

"I think I'll go ask that Jake guy if there are any, uhh, hardware shops around." Iggy said ducking out of the room seeing the argument to come.

"Oh yeah, so you just answer not thinking about what could happen if there were any erasers, or maybe about how the kids are going to be while we go partying? What about Iggy? What's Iggy going to do at a crowded, kegger with college kids that are pushing shoving and climbing all over everything and everybody?" I asked my voice rising slightly.

"Oh, I don't know Max, but have you ever thought that we need a chance to grow up? We need to have time to have fun, Iggy needs a chance to try the real world and the kids don't always need you to take care of them! You need to let them grow up too! You're not always going to be here!" His voice was raising too, but instead of being a shout it was almost a quiet yell, not loud enough for anyone outside the room to hear but seeming to hurt my ears at the same time. It was his words that were loud and stinging.

"So you're saying you want me to buzz off and leave you all alone? I'm just trying to do my job!" I could feel the tears prickling behind my eyelids but I wouldn't let him see me cry. I couldn't. Not yet.

"Yeah, Max, maybe that is what I'm saying! You should try and be a kid for once too, you're a 15 year old trying to be a mom!" he yelled, probably the loudest I'd ever heard him be.

I felt a single tear slide down my cheek and I turned away walking toward the door and throwing it open. Angel stood alone outside looking at me with the sadness in her eyes saying everything I needed to hear. They seemed to tell me that Fang was halfway right, but that she still loved me. I knew that she still loved me, so did Fang in his weird way, but it stung when I saw the truth of Fang's words. More tears were falling now and I wiped them away angrily. I turned around and stared at Fang, his eyes saying he was sorry he'd hurt me but all the same, meant what he'd said.

"I'm sorry," I said and held up a hand when he started to walk towards me. His words still stung too bad to let him touch me. I turned and walked past Angel, her eyes following me sadly.

"Max…" Fang started then stopped. There was nothing to say.

I went down the stairs and up to the old desk where Jake was reading a Rolling Stone magazine his clothes an imitation of the rock band on the front. My tears had already dried but I knew I had a weird look on my face.

"I'd like another room please," I asked softly.

He handed me the key and waved my Maximum Ride credit card away when I tried to hand it to him. "Forget it, you gonna be ok?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "I just need a little space."

I turned and went back up the stairs. This time I turned the opposite direction of room 13 so I could go to room 5.

I guess I could kind of understand what Fang meant, they did need a chance to try and be normal, whether or not it was actually possible. It just made my heart sink to know that. I felt like the overprotective mother I was, like my children were leaving home. I needed to stop doing that, they weren't my children, they were my brothers and sisters and I needed to try and treat them like that, while still taking care of them. That was laughable, I had to try and be a mom and a sister and a friend. I walked toward the bathroom and hear Fang, and Iggy talking in their room. Iggy said something about Fang doing a "Good Job" when I walked past. He sounded irritated. I could hear Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel downstairs arguing and trying to figure which candy to buy. The switch in Angel was amazing and made me realize that my bad influence or not maybe she was growing up too fast.

I walked into the small, dark bathroom. The walls were painted black and there was a skull above the toilet. Nice, it really made me feel welcome. The shower curtain was black and it had silver studs along the top. I wonder who decorated this bathroom? The answer was obvious, Jake.

I pulled back the curtain and found a shower that, considering the state of the bulding was actually in pretty good shape. I turned on the water and had the first hot shower since…I couldn't even remember, Anne's I guess. It felt amazing.

* * *

What should Max do? Will she follow her attraction to Jake? Will she patch things up with Fang at the party or after? What will she wear? Will the voice mysteriously find her something sexy? Dun dun dunnn lol I hope it turned out ok! 


	6. last thing left on my mind

Sorry it took so long for me to update school and stuff blah

copyright/disclaimer- ido not own max ride, i do own the plot and extra characters

* * *

The water ran over my face pulled away my tears. The hot water seemed to wash off not only the dirt on me but also the feelings; hurt, sadness, and even betrayal. The more I thought about it the more it made me mad. How could Fang do this to me? I'm the one who takes care of them! Why should he be mad about it? I do the best I can! You know what? I think he should try to take care of the flock Mr. "Mom". That's a laugh, but while we're here and actually in civilization, I'm just going to be a regular teenager, try to forget my past and not think about my future.

"**Just be careful Max," **the Voice warned in my head.

_I will, you big worry wort. _I thought back.

After scrubbing myself all over and washing my hair at least 3 times, the hot water started to run out. Crap. I turned the water off and dried myself off with a huge, fluffy black towel that had been in our room.

I guess I had been in the shower longer than I thought because the mirror was completely fogged up. Well all except the places where someone had written, _Take caution, don't fall off the path._

I'd forgotten all about the erasers and their warning. F… you get the picture. Why me? I couldn't even get snowed in like a normal teenager. Ohhh no, of course not, because I had mutant dog stalkers following me around. My back hit the wall and I slid to the ground.

"**3 days Maximum, that's all you have to be a teenager, then you must get back to you duty."**

_I didn't ask for a freaking duty! And anyway, how do you even know I even have 3 freaking day?._

"**The world needs you Max, if you don't do anything destruction will fall. And, remember what the eraser said? If you don't persue your destiny, you won't even have Fang to lean on when things get tough." **It said ignoring my second question.

I let my head fall, my hair falling over my face.

"**Get up Max, before the party starts, you don't want to miss it do you?"**

_Think you could leave me alone, just for tonight, Mom?_

"**Just for tonight."**

I sighed gratefully, standing up and grabbing my clothes. I held my shirt up. It didn't just smell bad it looked bad, I can only imagaine how bad I must've looked when we walked in. Not like it matters or anything…Finally I just grabbed my jeans, wrapped them around my shirt, deciding to just open the door and run to my room.

Now, I just had to put my plan into action. I opened the door and ran into the person I least wanted to see.

Fang.

"I always knew you were hard-headed, I just didn't know how hard," he said rubbing his chin which was where my forhead had hit.

"Sorry," I said and pushed past hitting his shoulder hard on my way.  
I could swear I could hear him mumble 'bitch' before he shut the bathroom door. "Bastard," I mumbled back even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

"No I'm not!" he yelled through the thick door.

Sometimes I hate how well he knows me.


	7. Afraid of the dark

Hi! Sorry the chapter is kinda late but I've been working on it for the last week (changing etc.) I couldn't make up my mind about how I wanted it to go. If anybody doesn't like it I might, very unlikely might, change it. Hope you like it tho!

* * *

After I got back to my room I grabbed the bag of stuff we'd just gotten from Wal-mart. I still had Fang's clothes. Ha! And if it was up to me, he would end up going to the party in the things he's been wearing for the last uhhh… I have no idea. Ewww.

I had gotten a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt that had a converse shoe that was hanging on a necklace. Along with 2 other pairs of jeans, a pair of vans, 2 plain tank tops and, of course the sexy underwear. Which I was planning on wearing.

After I put everything on, brushed my half-dry, tangled hair out, and brushed my teeth, I could already hear the music blasting downstairs. Something about a funky monkey or something.

I opened my door and was met by noise and a ton of people walking down the hallway to rooms…people sitting on the railing and some just standing . The place was packed, you could hardly stand in one place without being smushed between two or more people. I weaved my way between them in sense-overload. For one of us bird kids, this place was a nightmare, you couldn't tell one person from another, let alone know if one was an eraser.

I stopped, if I was going to be a regular teenager I was going to do it right. I just went with the flow, following and imitating what the other people were doing. Well I wasn't really imitating them, that would be bad. "The flow" kind of pushed my toward the dance floor so I just turned and walked back toward the refreshment table. And stopped, on the wall to my left, I saw something that made me madder (is that a word) than I already was. Fang. And a girl. Girl pushed up against Fang like she was trying to touch every part of him with her body. Ewww she was like squirming up against him, and maybe it was just me but I didn't see him trying to shove the little worm off. I grabbed a pepsi off of the table that seemed to be where the food and drinks were being taken from and realized how hungy I was. The good thing about being a mutant bird kid is, if you feel like comfort-eating, you can and not worry about your weight. I grabbed a plate and was just about to pile it 100 feet in the air, when felt someone come up behind me and put a hand on my elbow.

"Hey, you wanna dance?" he yelled in my ear so he could be heard over the loud music.

"Sure," I said before I could think about the chances of the tall, blonde, surfer-looking guy being an eraser. There was no hint of revenge on Fang, huh uh, no way honest…He tugged me toward the dance floor which was now crowded with people dancing to another song that, to me, sounded a lot like the last one.

_Crap, I don't know how to dance!_ I realized, I glanced around and realized that everyone was just kind of going with the music and rubbing up against each other. Easy enough for someone that has my life, right? I hoped. So I just started dancing, and it actually went ok. The guy was cute and it was actually fun to dance. I can't believe I'd never danced before.

He rubbed up against me, seeming to test if I liked him or something. I did, I liked the feeling of someone touching me once I got over my fright of everything else. So I rubbed back, pushing my body up against his as the song ended, I could almost pretend I was normal. I tried to ignore the fact that I was doing almost the same thing as the Worm had.

He pulled me off the dance floor and over to a wall by the stairs.

"I'm Jared," he said, making me realize that I'd just totally danced or more importantly, touched someone whose name I didn't even know! I pushed it to the back of my mind before telling him mine. (A/N: Yes, I know the guy's name at the front desk was Jake! Tis not the same guy. Just trying to prove I'm not stupid…)

"Cool name," he said, looking at me from underneath his eyelashes, I couldn't believe someone this sexy was hitting on me.

Then he kissed me, pressing his body close to mine and pushing me up against the wall, his toungue flicked against my lip, but, for some reason I couldn't let his tongue in my mouth, it felt dirty or something. He hardly seemed to notice before moving his mouth down my neck. He pulled down the shoulder of my shirt and kissed the lacy bra strap. _Whoa! A little too fast there buddy! _I thought before grabbing his head and forcing his lips back to my mouth. Or trying to. Because that's when he disappeared. Or rather was dragged off me by an upset and mad Fang.

* * *

This and the next 1-2 chapters was originally one chapter but it got too long and I had to make it last, I only have so much time, ya know. I'll try and update soon, but i have to play in the snow while it lasts, i love it! 


	8. Do you hear me whisper

Thank you so much all of my faithful reviewers. sorry i couldn't update sooner, school and all that.

disclaimer- i don't own the characters used in the Maximum Ride books by James Patterson (notice it does not say by Charlie P.)

copyright- i do own this story and it's plot+ extra characters (not by JP)

Last episode...

Then he kissed me, pressing his body close to mine and pushing me up against the wall, his toungue flicked against my lip, but, for some reason I couldn't let his tongue in my mouth, it felt dirty or something. He hardly seemed to notice before moving his mouth down my neck. He pulled down the shoulder of my shirt and kissed the lacy bra strap. _Whoa! A little too fast there buddy! _I thought before grabbing his head and forcing his lips back to my mouth. Or trying to. Because that's when he disappeared. Or rather was dragged off me by an upset and mad Fang.

* * *

CHAPTER 8 

"Hey dude! Cut it out! Go get your own bitch!" Jared yelled over the pounding music. Ok so I thought he was cool, now I just wanted to punch him in the face.

But I didn't have to, because Fang did it for me. While grunting, "She is…not…a…bitch!" between punches.

"Fang, stop! He's not worth it!" I said, trying to pull him off Jared, whose beautiful face was now smeared with blood.

"Bastard," Jared said before he walked away wiping the blood from his nose.

I grabbed Fang before he could go after Jared and pulled him to a quieter corner that was by the kitchen.

"What was that about?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"That guy called you a bitch!"

"Why'd you pull him off me in the first place? I'm not dating you! I didn't pull you off any of your…bitches!" I said loudly.

"Who the hell are you talking about?" he asked, avoiding the comment about dating and the question.

"Oh, come on Fang, just now! And the one with red hair back at Anne's…don't play dumb, not that you have to _play_ dumb…" I hinted. I really hoped I wouldn't have to bring up the kiss.

Fang laughed, "You're still stuck on that?"

"No." What? I wasn't!

"Look, she kissed_ me_ and, just now, if you hadn't jumped to conclusions, you would have seen me push her off of me. At least I wasn't actively participating," he was still laughing at me! Why couldn't he just be mad like a normal person instead of laughing about it at the same time?

"So does that mean that I can't kiss anybody else?" I asked, trying to imitate Nudge's bambi eyes.

"Umm… no, it just means that you shouldn't if you don't want them to get beaten up."

Crap. Well, I have an idea that might change his mind. I stood up on my tippy-toes and put my lips against his. He got over the shock a lot quicker than I expected him to and kissed me back, hard, like he'd been waiting forever. This time, when Fang's tongue touched my lip I opened them willingly. We finally broke away a few minutes later, both breathing hard.

"Come on, let's go get a drink." He said pulling me along behind him. He grabbed two plastic cups of Pepsi off the table, went over to the wall by the stairs flopped against it and slid to the floor. I followed his lead and leaned up against him once i was on the floor beside him, taking a sip of my Pepsi. I guess i was thirstier than i thought from dancing, because i drank the whole thing and got another, after that i decided to go with the flow, for once following the Voice's advice.

* * *

Jennifer- I think you should put a story on here! very good idea lol. ok, so, you post by:  
1. type the chapter on word or whatever writing program you use.  
2. login on fanfiction, and click on documents, scroll down to the bottom of the page where it says "Doc Label", "Format", and "File on computer"  
3. type in the title the story is saved by in "Doc Label", then click browse by "File on computer" and find the story where it is saved and click open in the little box  
4. then click submit document and it should appear at the top of the page.  
5. then you go to stories and click "new stories" up above where the little gray words say "published", "updated", "title" etc.  
6. agree to the guidlines and the rest is pretty self explanatory. 

i really hope this works for you, and that you understand it lol


	9. The drops of rain, they fall all over

I'm sorry it took me soo long to update! Just to make it up, I'll post before the long a/n

* * *

An hour, more make out sessions and another drink later, Fang and I were sitting at one of the few free tables, watching the rest of the people dance…and stuff.

"Hey, I gotta go to the men's room, I'll be back, don't go anywhere…" he warned.

"Or what?" I asked, curious.

He had a glint in his eyes when he answered. "Or else…"

I laughed and sat back into my chair, trying to think whether I should go hide or something.

While Fang was still in the bathroom, the guy from the front desk came and found me.

"Hey," he said his face looking curious.

"Hi," I answered looking at him and realizing the room was beginning to swirl. I didn't know why I was feeling so weird. I'd only had a pop and I wasn't even hungry.

"You look kinda green, someone must've put something in the drinks, damn college kids, you want to go get some fresh air? We won't be able to get out the front door, it's probably already snowed shut, but we might be able to get out the fire escape."

I knew Fang probably wouldn't be too happy about me disappearing, but I didn't really want to puke all over everything and possibly him! "Sure," I grunted getting up from the table, well, I tried, but ended up flopping back down because everything was spinning again.

"Here, let me help," he chuckled grabbing my arm and pulling me up.

I promptly flopped back down into my chair. Giggling. There must've been something pretty strong in those drinks.

He raised an eyebrow and looked down at me, I could swear he had three eyes. Then he abruptly reached down and picked me up. Bridal style. Poor Jake, what would Fang do if he found me being carried, who knows where by a really cute hotel guy? Oops, if Fang and I were dating now, does that mean I'm not supposed to think of that anymore?

_Too late now, _I thought as he carried me up the stairs and into a big room that must've been his because it was bigger than the rest.

He set me down on the bed, I was starting to have bad feelings about this, though through my little dizzy spell, I was more trying not to puke than worrying about a guy's sexual interest in me. But he walked over to the window, came back to me and pushed me out the window, and without letting go of me, climbed out himself.

That instant, not only a huge gust of wind hit me, but also a huge snowball, completely waking me out of my drunk dizziness.

"Hey! Cut it out guys! I own this place, I could kick you out, then where would you go?" He yelled, sounding angry.

"_Aww, that's so sweet," _I found myself thinking. Whoa something was definitely wrong with me. Of course, I felt perfectly fine, well maybe not perfectly fine, but , I do have a voice in my head you know.

I heard him chuckle and say thanks.

"Did I actually say that out loud?" I groaned.

"Yeah." He answered sitting down and pulling me down with him to the iron walkway. I stuck my head through the metal railing, hanging my arms over it too. My head was finally starting to really clear up after sitting for a while when he asked a question that made me get confused once again.

"Is that tall, dark, guy your boyfriend?"

"Ummm, I don't really know." I laughed.

"Well I'll take the advantage of you not really having a boyfriend," he said leaving me wondering what he was talking about. Then he kissed me. Oh. My. Gosh. He was the 3rd guy to kiss me tonight! But, he was a close tie with Fang, and definitely better at it than Jared had been.

* * *

Sorry Jake haters, lol. and .Sorry there was so much kissing this last couple of chapters lol I just felt it couldn't be any other way lol 


	10. I'll try to kiss you if you let me

Disclaimer- I do not own max ride or the characters from it  
However  
Copyright-sole ownership of the creative right by the creator of the work. (aka I own it)

* * *

Hang on a second! Why was I kissing Jake? I didn't even like him in that way, did I? No! I mean sure he was cute but I didn't even know him! I pushed him away from me, probably harder than I should have because he fell over sideways onto his shoulder since he'd turned with his legs still through the fire escape railing to kiss me. Why was he kissing me in the first place?! He was just some guy I'd just met! What the hell was I doing?!

I stood up too fast and my world spun again. The spiked Pepsi's mix in my too-fast Avian hybrid blood made it a hundred times worse. The human who'd spike the drink in the first place was probably hardly even tipsy, and me…I was far worse off than just tipsy.

I almost fell down again but was able to stumble over to the window we'd just come out of for support.

"Look, Jake. I'm sorry but I can't do this. That guy from earlier, well, I kinda want him to be my boyfriend, I think." If I wasn't drunk I probably would have laughed at how stupid I sounded.

I turned back toward the window and left the stunned-looking Jake just beginning to regain his composure, out in the cold.

I stepped back into the dark room lit only by the glow of light from the hallway, walked past a couple (I could have sworn they were both guys) and back toward the stairs…And happened to run into a dazed, dejected-looking Fang stumbling up them.

"Hey I was looking for you. I thought you…nevermind." He said looking up at me He grinned looking green, the same way I guessed I did from the smells and the heat. "So, you think someone spiked the drinks?"

I ignored the rhetorical question and asked, "You wanna go get Iggy and hang out in my room. Buy a pay-per-view movie or something?"

"Sure," he said, draping an arm over my shoulders for support as I did the same to him.

We walked down the hall and I tried not to think about kissing Jake, Fang wasn't officially my boyfriend, was he?

I pushed my annoying thoughts aside as we snagged Iggy from the Room of Snoring Munchkins (lol) yet not so munchkin-y since we were all really tall for our ages. Then went back to my room.

The rest of the night was pretty fun, the flock that's the same age hanging out together, watching a couple different movies, my favorite was the really stupid-funny-but-disgusting one.

Just hanging out like normal kids was fun. We were going to have to do it more often, whenever we had free time.

Yeah, that's a laugh.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update, I don't have a lot of free time right now and schools really sucking.

Ok, I need to let all of you know that I'm sorry if you don't like my story. But, if you don't like it then I don't need to hear about it, especially if you're going to be mean to me! And if you don't like it then DON"T READ IT!  
I do NOT mind constructive critiscism if there is a point to it, but I do not want to be "sneered" at as it's been previously put, I get that enough already.

Thank you **so much** to all of you who like it, for telling me that, I love encouragement as much as anyone else.


	11. Family Vacation

All my wonderful reviewers, I am soo sorry I haven't updated, I've been working on my other stories, school, and (the best excuse I've got) our computer broke, so sorry, please don't give up on me.

* * *

"Hey, you guys," I whispered nudging Iggy and Fang with my elbow. "Let's go get the kids and leave."

"Max," Iggy groaned. "why so early?"

Fang grunted and said something into his pillow that I couldn't understand. Probably something non-flattering.

"Because," I started trying to come up with a reason other than 'I don't want to see the guy I kissed last night, nor do I want Fang and him to see each other.' "I want to go on 'vacation'"

"Our lives practically _are _a vacation," Iggy said rolling over and falling off the bed with a very loud thump and an "Oomph."

"No, I mean try and get away from the erasers. Hmm, how 'bout Mt. Rushmore?" I said sounding more perky than I felt.

Fang looked at me with a raised eyebrow, he knew better than anyone else that I was not a morning person. He found that out when we were 10 and I chucked a book (Webster's Dictionary) at him so hard it broke his nose. Now that I thought about it, his nose still looked a little crooked.

"Fine, I'll go get the kids," Iggy answered, defeated, before shutting the door and stomping down the hallway.

"Why the sudden urge to go sight-seeing?" Fang asked, flipping on the TV.

"I don't know, I guess, I just want to do stuff that normal people do. Including the whole family vacation thing."

"Yeah, last night was fun," Fang answered. He knows me so well. "I'm cool with it, if that's what you want to do, _mom_."

"I think it'd be fun _dad_, think about all the historical things the kids could learn." I said. I don't know what made me do it but I jumped at him, slamming into him and both of us rolling onto the floor, me on top of him.

"Oops," was all I managed to get out before he

… tickled me, haha gotcha.

* * *

Hey I know it's short. But I'll be able to write more if I get chapters shorter. I should have the next one up tomorrow if we don't go prom dress shopping. 


End file.
